Butcher
The Butcher is an enemy that the player can encounter in UNLOVED. Alongside Faceless, they tend the serve the role of meat shields by charging towards the player and using their large health pool to absorb hits for weaker enemies. They are moderately common in all difficulties. Physical Description Butchers are humanoid enemies who stand slightly shorter than the player. They have an overall pudgy appearance with pale skin and a very human like appearance. Their right arm appears normal and their right hand clutches a large meat cleaver which is their primary weapon for attacking their victims. They are missing their left hand however and it seems to have been amputated. Their legs are disproportionately small compared to the rest of their body and they seem to have hooves similar to a goat's in place of their feet. The most striking and frightening thing about their appearance is their head. They have no neck and their head is simply a massive, gruesome mouth filled with sharp, jagged teeth. They are clothed with a set of blue overalls and a butcher's apron which is soaked with fresh blood. Sound Effects While wandering the map, Butchers will make several different gurgling and belching sounds. When they spot the player, they let something of a garbled yell or roar. Further gurgling and belching sounds can be heard when they are killed. Combat Description There are two types of Butchers that the player can encounter: the regular Butcher and the Bloody Butcher. The only difference between them appearance wise is that the Bloody Butcher will be covered in much more blood than the regular Butcher. They both appear with about the same frequency in each level and have similar methods for attacking the player, though with some key differences. Regular Butchers only have a close range melee attack to use against the player and as a result, will chase the player down trying to get close enough to use it. Once close enough they will quickly slash at the player with their meat cleaver which can deal heavy damage. They usually will simply charge straight towards the player but it's not uncommon for them to move in zig zag patterns which can make them a somewhat difficult target. Though due to their slow movement speed and large size, it still isn't very difficult to hit them. The Bloody Butcher follows the same attack behavior as the regular Butcher, charging the player trying to use melee attack. However Bloody Butchers also have the ability to shoot blood balls at the player as a ranged attack while approaching them, just like the Bloody Nurse. They will shoot two blood balls at a time which travel quickly in a straight line and deal moderate damage. They also seem to try and zig zag a bit more than regular Butchers do to keep themselves at a distance so they can continuously shoot their ranged blood balls. Both types of Butcher can use the Demon Speed ability though they don't use it as often as Nurses or Cutters. They also have a decent pool of health and can survive many hits before dying, even from the Super Shotgun or Nailgun so encountering several of them at once can be very dangerous. Rotten Butcher Main article: The Rotten A much larger and stronger Rotten Butcher can appear on Kill Em All difficulty and higher. It follows the same behavior as the normal Butcher except it shoots three fireballs at a time instead of two. It's fireballs can also home in on the player making them more difficult to avoid. General Tips - Butchers are surprisingly tough, sometimes requiring multiple Shotgun blasts or nearly an entire mag of SMP ammo take down. Don't underestimate them - The Bloody Butcher's blood balls have no homing ability making them fairly easy to dodge provided you have space to maneuver - The regular Butcher is an excellent life leech target for players using a Kukri build. The Bloody Butcher can also work, though this is riskier due to their ranged attack - Since Butchers will often be charging straight towards you, it can be very easy to trick other enemies into hitting them with projectile attacks causing monster infighting Trivia - Due to UNLOVED originally being a Doom 2 mod, all the enemies have a Doom counterpart. The Butcher's counterpart is the Demon Gallery Category:Enemies